


1836

by lovely_narcissa



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_narcissa/pseuds/lovely_narcissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette, Marius, and their baby<br/>ART</p>
            </blockquote>





	1836

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soprano_squad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_squad/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I hope this is okay! drop me a message and I can send you the original? plus some other stuff I haven't finished.  
> xx


End file.
